The present invention relates generally to radars. More particularly, an exemplary embodiment of the present invention may be useful as a noise radar. For instance, an exemplary embodiment of the present invention may use transmitted noise in the radio frequency (RF) range. As used herein, the term “noise” shall be understood to include random noise as well as pseudorandom noise.
Radars are used for a variety of purposes. For example, radars are used to detect the speed at which a target (e.g., a vehicle, a ball, a person, etc.) is traveling. Radars, such as in security systems, are also used to detect other types of movement. In addition, radars are also used to determine the presence of a target.
Despite the many benefits, conventional radars have a number of significant drawbacks. For instance, obstructions such as buildings, foliage, and other types of structures or vegetation may impede the performance of a radar by blocking or deflecting the signals transmitted by the radar. In addition, the signals used by other types of electronic devices may interfere with the performance of radar. As might be expected, the signals transmitted by the radar can also interfere with the functioning of other electronic devices. Furthermore, conventional radars may not be adapted to identify or classify specific types of targets.
In light of the drawbacks of conventional radars, a need exists for an improved radar that optimizes the signal to clutter ratio. A need also exists for an improved radar that is adapted to identify and/or classify specific targets. Yet another need exists for an improved radar that is less susceptible to interference from other electronic devices. A further need also exists for an improved radar that is less likely to impede the performance of other electronic devices.